Always Remember
by Hyobanshi Aya
Summary: Aomine Daiki bertemu dengan Harasawa Nanami, sosok yang selama ini hadir dalam mimpi dan penyebab kelabilan emosinya muncul. Tapi Aomine semakkn frustasi mengetahui gadis itu tidam mengenal dirinya. MIND TO REVIEW?/ CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. About You

**Always Remember**

**DISCLAIMER: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**ORIGINAL STORY By AUTHOR**

**CHAPTER 1: About You**

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menapaki kaki disepanjang koridor, sesekali menolehkan kepala kesetiap ruang kelas yang dilewatinya. Nihil. Tak ditemuinya juga sosok tinggi, berkulit gelap dengan surai _dark blue_ yang dicarinya. Momoi Satsuki—sosok yang sejak tadi mengelilingi sekolah—hanya menghela nafas pasrah. _Selalu seperti ini._ Bahkan sejak kekalahannya di _Winter Cup _tahun lalu, laki-laki itu, Aomine Daiki, samasakali tidak berubah. Walau tidak samasekali juga. Sesekali laki-laki itu akan datang ke Gym dan berlatih bersama anggota basket yang lain. Ingat, hanya SESEKALI. Setelah itu ia akan lenyap entah kemana. Tidur disuatu tempat atau asik membaca majalah yang berisikan gadis-gadis seksi berbikini.

"Satsuki-_san_? Sedang apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali.."

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Sedang menjalani rutinitas. Ya kautahulah, mencari si idiot mesum itu. Wakamatsu-_senpai_ mencarinya sejak tadi." Jelasnya yang hanya disambut kekehan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau sangat perhatian sekali padanya. Kau juga tahu semua tentangnya, dari luar maupun dalam. Apa kalian sedang kencan?"

Momoi menyambut pertanyaan temannya itu dengan tawa. "Manamungkin," ujar Momoi disela-sela tawanya. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa laki-laki yang mampu memikatku hanya Tetsuya-_kun_." Momoi membayangkan wajah Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam di tim basket _chugakko_-nya dulu.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah sekolah disini, bukannya di Seirin _Gakuen_?"

"Awalnya aku memang ingin mengikuti Tetsuya-_kun_ kesana.." ujarnya. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan Dai-_chan_ sendirian."

Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu mengerutkan dahi. "Apa karena kalian sudah terbiasa selalu bersama sejak kecil?"

Momoi menggeleng lemah, tatapannya beralih pada daun-daun pohon yang berubah kecoklatan diluar jendela. "Karena aku tahu dia masih merasa kesepian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Percakapan itu terhenti dengan adanya bunyi yang berasal dari ponsel Momoi. "Moshi-moshi.." Jawab Momoi. "Ah, _souka_? Baiklah aku segera kesana." Momoi memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. "Sepertinya Wakamatsu-_senpai_ sudah menemukannya. Kalau begitu aku duluan, _jaa_~"

* * *

><p>Agak tergesa-gesa Kuroko Tetsuya menyusun beberapa buku sesuai abjad disetiap rak, walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. Inilah rutinitasnya selain menjadi anggota klub basket andalan sekolahnya yang meraih juara di kejuaraan <em>Winter Cup<em> tahun lalu. Menjadi anggota komite perpustakaan sekolah yang bertugas merapikan buku dan menjaga kebersihan perpustakaan. Ia bisa saja meminta bantuan pada anggota komite yang lain. Hanya saja, mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Mungkin mereka kira tidakada siapapun lagi di perpustakaan. Inilah resiko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Ada, namun seperti tak tampak. Tapi Kuroko bersyukur, karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis inilah ia beserta klub basketnya meraih juara pertama _Winter Cup_.

"_Kuso_." umpatnya.

Didongakannya kepala melihat rak-rak kosong yang berada diatasny. Itu adalah rak terakhir tempat dimana buku-buku yang ia pegang diletakkan. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa dicapai tanpa bantuan tangga. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu kemana tangga itu diletakkan. Kuroko akhirnya menjijit, berusaha mencapai rak tersebut dan meletakkan buku-buku ditangannya, tapi percuma. Ia terdiam sesaat, memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar ia segera menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa segera berlatih di Gym. Saat ia berusaha untuk menjijit, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang membantunya meletakkan buku itu.

"_Arigatou." _Ujarnya sambil menoleh menatap sosok yang membantunya

Gadis itu—yang membantunya meletakkan buku—mengangguk. "Belum pulang, Kuroko-_kun_? Kupikir semua anggota komite sudah pulang tadi.."

"Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku masih ada disini, Nanami-_senpai_."

"Hawa keberadaan yang tipis tentu saja.." gadis itu mangut-mangut. Ia mengambil buku ditangan Kuroko dan meletakkannya dirak yang sejak tadi Kuroko gapai. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"_Iie. Arigatou."_ Ujarnya sekali lagi.

"_Douita_." balas gadis itu.

Kuroko mengamati gadis itu sesaat. Dari segi postur tubuh, Kuroko memang cukup iri dengan _senpai_nya itu. Dilihat dari gadis itu meletakkan buku dirak yang sejak awal sulit dicapainya, Nanami memiliki tinggi sekitar 175 cm. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari gadis Jepang kebanyakan. Walau penampilannya terlihat sangat biasa—seperti penampilan siswi kutu buku kebanyakan—bohong jika ia bilang tidak tertarik dengan _senpai-_nya itu. Tentu saja tertarik disini hanya sebatas kagum, tidak lebih. Dengan rambut agak ikal sebahu yang dikepang kesisi kanan bahu, mata yang bewarna senada dengan rambutnya—terlihat dari balik kacamata bingkai hitam yang dikenakan—juga bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, dan kulit putih mulus, _senpai_nya itu bisa saja menarik perhatian para siswa di sekolahnya. Hanya saja, sebagian besar dari mereka tidak menyadari kecantikannya, kecuali Kuroko tentunya.

"_Senpai_ sendiri kenapa datang kemari?" tanyanya mengingat perpustakaan hampir tutup.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." gadis itu mengacungkan sebuah buku novel fiksi yang dipinjamnya. "Aku masih bisa meminjam yang lainnya, bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Itulah gunanya perpustakaan."

Menurut laki-laki bersurai _skyblue_ itu, tidak heran jika para siswa tidak menyadari kecantikan dari paras dari Harasawa Nanami—_senpai_-nya itu. Kepribadian Nanami sebenarnya cukup tertutup. Dia hanya mengamati lingkungan sekitar, namun tidak berinteraksi kedalamnya. Pernah sesekali ia berinteraksi, itupun jika ia benar-benar memerlukan atau diperlukan. Namun orang-orang tidak mengasingkannya karena kepribadian yang Nanami miliki. Ia justru cukup dikenal dikalangan para siswa dan guru. Nanami pintar, memiliki kemampuan analisis yang tajam, tapi tidak menyombong karena bakat yang dimilikinya. Nanami justru sukarela membantu teman-teman, bahkan para _kouhai_ jika mereka sedikit kesulitan dalam hal akademik. Ia juga terlihat tenang hingga bisa dengan bijak mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata sesekali saat tangan Nanami melambai didepan wajahnya.

"Kau melamun." ujarnya pendek. "Tidak latihan?"

Kuroko tersedar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk. "Aku permisi lagi, _Arigatou_."

Kuroko dan Nanami keluar bersama-sama dari perpustakaan. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan berpisah setelah keluar dari gedung utama. Nanami pergi menuju pintu gerbang sedangkan Kuroko menuju Gymnasium.

Sesekali, terlintas dibenaknya betapa ia tidak asing dengan wajah _senpai_nya itu. Namun beberapa kali ia berusaha mengingat, ia tidak menemukan jawaban. Ia selalu berpikir hanya sebuah kebetulan jika ia merasa tidak asing dengan Nanami. Tapi, ego mengalahkan segalanya. Dari tubuhnya, Kuroko bisa merasakan ia sudah lama berinteraksi dengan Nanami, namun pikirannya tidak berkata demikian.

"OI! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Lamunan Kuroko terpecah saat melihat Kagami berjalan kearahnya sambil memegang bola basket ditangan.

"_Sumimasen,_ aku baru saja dari perpustakaan."

Kagami hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo latihan! Hanya sekali mendapatkan juara di _Winter Cup _tidak membuatmu tinggi hati'kan?"

Kuroko tersenyum samar, "Tentu saja tidak. Justru sebaliknya." Setelah meminta maaf pada pelatihnya—yang tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadirannya—Kuroko menuju ruang ganti dangan pikiran masih tertuju pada Nanami. "Dia tidak asing. Tapi dimana aku bertemu dengannya?"

* * *

><p>"Daiki kau sudah pulang?"<p>

Laki-laki itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan langsung duduk diruang makan.

PLAKK!

"_Ittai! _Kenapa memukulku?" laki-laki berambut _darkblue_ itu mengeluh.

"Setidaknya kau mandi dulu. Aku tidak ingin punya anak hitam yang dakian. Mandi sana!" perintah wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut _darkblue_ seperti dirinya.

Aomine Daiki hanya bersungut-sungut malas dengan segera menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ia meletakkan tasnya disembarang tempat dan bersiap mandi. Saat ia sedang melepaskan kaos yang berbau keringat, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Dibukanya salahsatu laci dan mengambil sebuah karet gelang yang terlihat lusuh. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Satsuki mengatakan aku bodoh. Hanya karena _kau_ saja, aku jadi seperti ini. Berani sekali pergi dan tidak mengabariku samasekali."

"Hei, mau makan atau tidak? Ayahmu nanti menghabiskan makan malammu loh." Ujar Ibunya yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Daiki bangkit dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku akan segera turun."

**To Be Continued**

**Dengan nistanya saya mengupdate FF baru. Lalu bagaimana dengan FF yang lain? Masih lanjut, hanya saja mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk mengupdate chapter berikutnya. Jujur saja FF ini terus-menerus menghantui otak saya dengan liar. Dan akhirnya, terpublishlah di fandom ini. Semoga readers menyukainya dan bisa mengetik saran dikolom review dibawah ini. Untuk para reader yang kurang bahkan samasekali tidak menyukainya, tombol 'back' selalu tersedia untuk kalian. _Doumo arigatou. Jaa nee~_ **


	2. Nostalgia

**Always Remember**

**DISCLAIMER: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**ORIGINAL STORY By Kazari Tayu**

**CHAPTER 2: Nostalgia**

**ENJOY READING!**

**.**

**.**

_Aomine menaiki tangga yang menembus langsung keatap Teiko Chugakko. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat sosok yang termenung didekat pagar pembatas. "Membolos lagi, heh?" ia terkekeh._

_gadis itu—sosok yang berdiri didekat pagar pembatas—berbalik, "Kau sendiri kenapa datang kemari, ahomine? Belajar yang rajin sana. Sudah bodoh, tapi malah membolos kemari." Gadis itu menjentik kening laki-laki itu pelan._

"_Lalu, kenapa kau yang pintar ini mau menjadi pacar laki-laki bodoh ini, hm?" Aomine mengelus pelan rambut gadis itu._

_Gadis itu berfikir sejenak. "Kau benar. Apa sebaiknya aku mencari kekasih baru? Yang lebih pintar dan tidak mesum tentunya.." Gadis itu menyeringai jahil._

_Aomine mengerutkan dahi—tanda tidak menyukai usulan gadis itu—dan langsung mengecup dahinya pelan. "Jangan coba-coba." Aomine menatap lekat gadis itu. "Tetap disini. Bersamaku."_

_._

_. _

"Cukup sekian latihan kita hari ini. Sekali lagi, kuucapkan selamat datang di klub panahan kepada anggota baru dan teruslah berlatih. Sekarang bubar."

Setelah mengucapkan kata penutup, semua anggota klub bubar dan menuju ruang ganti. Nanami kembali mengangkat busur panahnya, membidik sasaran, dan melepaskan anak panah tersebut hingga mengenai sasaran.

"Masih berlatih?"

Nanami menoleh sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Ini adalah latihan terakhir di klub memanah. Setelah ini aku akan focus pada ujian kelulusan," Nanami menghela nafas sejenak. "Tahun terakhir yang merepotkan.."

"Tinggal satu tahun lagi tidak masalhkan? Lagipula kau memang seharusnya di tahun kedua sekarang."

Nanami behenti memanah dan menatap Aida Riko tidak percaya, "Leluconmu payah sekali Riko-san." Ia membereskan alat-alat latihannya. "Aku susah payah menyelesaikan chugakko dalam jangka waktu dua tahun, kau malah menyuruhku tinggal kelas.."

Aida meringis. "Gomenne. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku meminjam otak jeniusmu selama tiga bulan?"

Nanami mengerutkkan dahi. "Tiga bulan? Untuk apa?"

Riko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya.."

.

.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" Wakamatsu melihat kearah lapangan. "Menghancurkan gymnasium?"

Aomine terlihat layaknya seekor banteng mengamuk. Seperti memasuki zone, ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya dan terus bermain. Bahkan beberapa bola yang digunakannya memantul mengenai kepala Sakurai, namun tak dihiraukannya.

Momoi yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia sedang melampiaskan emosinya.."

"Melampiaskan emosi? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah," Momoi menatap Aomine yang terus melakukan dunk. "Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat kacau."

"Apa perlu kita mencarikannya pacar?"

Momoi menatap kaptennya itu bingung. "Memang hubungannya apa?"

"Sebodoh apapun dan mesumnya dia, Aomine tetaplah remaja lelaki biasa. Ya..kau tahulah maksudku. Kencan, memiliki hubungan sepasang kekasih. Seperti itu." Wakamatsu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Aomine ke Momoi. "Bagaimana kalau kau berpacaran saja dengannya?"

"Tidak mau!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin bersama Tesuya-kun!"

.

.

Disalahsatu sudut perpustakaan, dekat jendela, Kagami termenung sambil mengetuk jemarinya diatas meja. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak mau duduk terdiam seperti orang bodoh di perpustakaan. Bahkan saking ia tidak menyukai ruangan yang bernama perpustakaan, tempat dimana buku-buku bersampul keras yang sudah lama bahkan berdebu diletakkan, ia lebih memilih dikurung dalam suatu ruangan bersama Nigou—anjing peliharaan klubnya—selama berminggu-minggu.

Ia terpaksa datang ke perpustakaan karena disuruh—tepatnya diperintah—oleh pelatihnya untuk menemui seseorang yang katanya akan membantunya belajar. Kalau bukan karena nilainya yang jelek dan diancam akan di blacklist dalam semua pertandingan, Kagami mungkin sudah meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Entah karena terbawa suasana dan semilir angin musim semi yang sejuk, terutama melihat pohon sakura yang ada diluar, membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalu.

"Apa dia sudah lulus ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami menoleh melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya, kemudian terkejut.

.

.

"_Gomenne_, aku benar-benar menyesal."

"…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghindar, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku ini sudah kelas tiga."

"…"

"Aku tidak lupa makan kok. Aku janji akan berkunjung akhir pekan nanti."

"…"

"Iya, aku juga sayang padamu. _Jaa_." Nanami menatap layar _I-phone_ yang gelap dan menghela nafas.

Gadis itu segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan mempercepat langkah agar ia segera sampai menuju apartemen. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Ia pikir memiliki kejeniusan akan mempermudahnya dalam melewati tahun terakhir di sekolahnya, ternyata tidak. Ia tetap saja harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, bergelut dengan segala rumus dan teman-temannya. Nanami memang jenius, mampu menyerap semua materi pelajaran dengan mudah. Tapi dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Dikelilingi serentetan rumus tanpa henti, murid mana yang tidak stress?

Gadis itu berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang bersenda-gurau. Terlihat begitu mesra. Ia hanya tersenyum miris. _Akan berakhir bagaimana mereka nanti? Tetap tersenyum bahagia selamanya, atau akan ada air mata yang jatuh?_ Lampu hijau telah menyala. Nanami akan menyeberangi jalan saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat segerombolan lelaki sedang mengerubungi seorang gadis. Awalnya ia tidak mempedulikannya karena yakin seseorang akan membantu gadis itu, melihat suasana kota yang sedang ramai. Namun, ia malah berhenti dan terpaku menatap gadis itu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Nanami akhirnya berjalan mendekati gadis itu, berusaha menolongnya.

.

.

Gadis bersurai_ peach_ itu meringkuk seperti anak ayam yang ketakutan akan disantap ular. Momoi menyesal menolak tawaran Wakamatsu untuk menemaninya pergi membeli beberapa keperluan klub. Ia bisa saja pergi bersama Aomine, hanya saja melihat emosi laki-laki itu sedang tidak stabil membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mengajak teman masa kecilnya itu untuk pergi bersamanya. Sekarang lihatlah akibatnya. Ia malah dikeliling sekumpulan lelaki yang pasti akan berniat buruk padanya. Ia bisa saja berteriak, apalagi suasana kota sedang ramai. Tapi entah kenapa suaranya tercekat. Kakinya pun seperti terpaku di trotoar, membuatnya takbisa bergerak. Momoi hanya menutup matanya saat salahsatu lelaki itu memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menatap dirinya dan mata bernafsu. _Tamatlah sudah_, gumamnya.

"_Sumimasen_, sudah membuatmu menunggu.."

Momoi menoleh. Seorang gadis jangkung berkacamata berdiri dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi wajah bersalah. Alis Momoi berkerut, antara bingung dan berusaha mengingat siapa gadis didepannya. Ini bahkan kali pertama mereka bertemu dan dia sudah sok akrab dengannya.

"Dia temanku," gadis itu berbiacara pada sekumpulan lelaki itu. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta." Gadis itu menatap Momoi.

Saat gadis jangkung itu menarik Momoi menjauhi gerombolan laki-laki itu, salahsatu dari lelaki tersebut menghentikan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua pergi bersama kami saja? Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ramai kan?" Lelaki itu memandangi kedua gadis itu dengan wajah mesum dan disambut tawa teman-temannya.

Tubuh Momoi bergetar, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Sedangkan gadis disebelahnya? ia hanya menatap datar gerombolan laki-laki itu.

CTAKK!

Momoi—juga gerombolan laki-laki yang lain—terperangah dengan tindakan gadis itu.

"_Hentai._" Ujar gadis itu datar. "Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali dan dengarkan baik-baik. Pergi, jangan ganggu kami."

Momoi sungguh tidak percaya dengan semua tindakan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ia hanya menatap datar segerombolan laki-laki didepannya, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Gadis itu bahkan dengan perasaan tanpa bersalah menjentik dahi seorang laki-laki yang sempat mengajak mereka pergi bersama.

"Brengsek! Berani sekali menjentikku!"

Gadis itu masih memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Kaulah brengsek yang sebenarnya." Ujar gadis itu. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka."

Lelaki yang memiliki luka memar itu tersenyum sinis. "Justru kau yang akan terluka disini, jalang!"

CTAKK!

CTAKK!

Lelaki itu kembali terkapar dengan luka memar di keningnya, lagi.

"Keras kepala sekali." ujar gadis itu.

Momoi hanya bisa terpana. Gadis itu begitu tenang dan tidak gentar, bahkan dengan berani mengancam mereka. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya meringkuk ketakutan berharap orang lain membantunya. Selanjutnya, Momoi semakin takjub saat semua lelaki itu menyerang gadis itu secara bersamaan, namun hebatnya dia samasekali tidak terluka. Justru sebaliknya.

Memang, gadis itu tidak menyerang mereka semua secara langsung, hanya menghindar dari semua serangan yang diberikan padanya. Gadis itu hanya terus menghindar namun, setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya membuat para lelaki itu malah menyerang satusamalain.

"_Daijoubu_?"

Momoi tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan mengangguk. "_Arigatou_."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Lainkali, ajaklah seorang teman lelaki untuk menemanimu. Aku pergi dulu."

Momoi hanya memperhatikan siluet punggung gadis itu semakin menjauh. "Dia begitu tenang dan juga pintar." simpulnya mengingat cara gadis itu berkelahi tanpa menggunakan kekuatannya sedikitpun.

.

.

Nanami membuka pintu apartemen dan langsung melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat. Ia langsung merebahkan diri di sebuah sofa sederhana diruang tengah. Dipejamkannya mata sejenak, setetes air mata kemudian jatuh membasahi kulitnya. Nanami kemudian berdiri melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyeka air mata yang jatuh. Namun entah kenapa, air mata itu jatuh semakin lebat, bahkan terdengar suara isakan yang tertahan.

Disematnnya sejuntai rambut coklat miliknya kebelakang telinga, memperlihatkan sebuah earrings perak yang berkilau karenapantulan cahay lampu.

Diusapnya anting tersebut, "Tidak bisakah kau kembali? Aku kesepian tanpamu.." ujarnya lirih.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Why You Forgetting Me?

**Always Remember**

**DISCLAIMER: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**ORIGINAL STORY By Author**

**CHAPTER 3: Why You Forgetting Me?**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kota Tokyo yang sibuk, Aomine berjalan diantara hilir-mudik penduduk Tokyo tanpa peduli dengan beberapa orang yang ditabraknya. Ia hanya sibuk mendengarkan lantunan musik melalui _earphones_-nya, sambil sesekali menghela nafas ringan. Beberapa hari ini semua terasa berat bagi lelaki itu. Ia sadar, emosinya sedang tidak stabil beberapa hari belakangan dan juga menyadari bahwa anggota timnya mengetahui itu dan mencemaskan dirinya, termasuk Momoi.

Ia senang, walau dirinya egois, selalu menganggap orang lain lemah—bahkan anggota timnya sendiri—mereka masih tetap mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Namun, itu tidak mampu mengurangi rasa gelisah, kecewa, dan sakit yang dirasakannya. Salahkanlah mimpi yang akhir-akhir selalu mengisi tidurnya, mimpi yang ia harap tidak pernah membayangi hidupnya. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah dia impikan.

Ia berdiri diam, menunggu _trafic_ _light_ berubah warna, sambil sesekali memijit pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat—menyalahkan sang mimpi—karena membuat dirinya kurang tidur dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini. Padahal sejak kemarin, ia berlatih habis-habisan—sengaja membuat dirinya kelelahan—agar ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memimpikan apapun. Tapi itu hanya angan belaka. Karena pada kenyataannya, matanya tetap terbuka dengan keringat bercucuran karena memimpikan mimpi sama yang tak berkesudahan.

Tatapannya beralih pada jalan raya—bersiap menyeberangi jalan—namun langkahnya terhenti. Terkejut karena melihat sesuatu—entah itu apa.

Pupilnya membesar, nafas yang tercekat, dan keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya. Tangan Aomine terkepal kuat. _Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kenapa hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi aneh? Dia_—sang jawaban atas semua mimpimu—t_epat didepanmu. Kejar! Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja!._ Setelah beberapa saat termenung, Aomine tanpa sadar berlari keseberang jalan. Namun, belum sempat ia menyeberang, seseorang menarik lengan Aomine untuk kembali ke trotoar.

"Dasar bocah! Jangan bunuh diri di jalan seperti ini! Tidak lihat lampunya merah?!"

Aomine diam, mengacuhkan semua rentetan kalimat yang dibicarakan orang itu. Ia milirik _trafic_ _light_ yang sudah kembali menjadi merah, ia mengumpat. _Ahomine! Lihat! Ini akibat kau membuang waktu! Kaulah yang menyiksa dirimu! Tapi kau malah menyalahkan masa lalu atas ketidakberdayaan dirimu!_

Ia mengerang pelan, melampiaskan emosi dalam dirinya. Aomine bodoh. Ia telah membuang percuma kesempatan untuk masuk ke lorong masa lalu. Untuk menghentikan mimpi masa lalu yang menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah menggema di Seirin _Gakuen _sepuluh menit yang lalu. Murid-murid menyebar keseluruh sekolah untuk melepaskan penat mereka sejenak. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk mengisi perut—sambil duduk di taman atau atap sekolah dan menikmati pemandangan dedaunan pohon _ginko_ yang berubah warna. Tapi tidak untuk Kagami Taiga.

Lelaki beralis cabang itu duduk dikursinya—yang terletak didekat jendela—sambil berkutat dengan buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja. Alisnya bertaut, sesekali menggaruk kepala menggunakan pensil mekanik yang dipegangnya. Tatapan Kagami fokus pada setiap kalimat pertanyaan dibuku tersebut sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu sebagai jawaban.

CTAKK!

"Ini salah. Sudah kubilang kau harus teliti membaca paragraf tadi, dengan begitu kau akan mudah menjawab pertanyaannya."

Kagami mengumpat pelan sambil mengusap kening yang terlihat merah dintara alisnya. Ia melirik sosok—pelaku penjentikkan dahinya—duduk didepan Kagami.

Kagami memandangi sosok bersurai coklat yang sibuk mengoreksi hasil pekerjaannya. Ini merupakan kejutan bagi Kagami. Saat bel istirahat tepat berbunyi, saat dia akan menuju kafetaria bersama Kuroko—bayangannya—seorang gadis jangkung bersurai coklat langsung masuk ke kelas, berdiri tepat disebelah mejanya sambil memberikan sebuah buku.

"Hari ini kita belajar sejarah Jepang. Baca dan kerjakan soalnya baik-baik." ujar gadis itu.

Gadis itu—Harasawa Nanami—orang yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan kemarin, mengaku akan menjadi mentor selama tiga bulan. Perasaan kaget dan senang merayapi hati lelaki itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya—atau kedua—ia bertemu dengan _senpai_-nya itu. Kagami bertemu dengan Nanami setahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia masuk klub basket.

Waktu itu ia dengan berani dan lantang, berdiri diatas pagar pembatas diatap sekolah. Dengan percaya diri Kagami berteriak, berjanji akan menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang dan mengalahkan _Generation of Miracles_. Setelah itu ia beserta anggota baru lainnya dan Aida Riko sendiri diceramahi habis-habisan oleh _sensei_ dan dihukum berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali. Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu Harasawa Nanami.

Nanami yang waktu itu sedang membaca buku di perpustaakan, membuat Kagami terpaku oleh pesonanya. Saat itu rambut Nanami hanya sebahu, masih terlihat jelas tindik ditelinganya saat gadis itu menyematkan rambut kebelakang telinganya. Walau jarak diantara mereka cukup jauh, Kagami bisa melihat manik mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, yang menurut Kagami sangat indah.

Ia berlebihan? Kagami tidak peduli karena itulah kenyataannya. Bisa dibilang ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Nanami. Pernah sekali, ia berpura-pura ke perpustakaan dengan modus bertemu dengan Kuroko dan meminjamkan buku. Padahal, ia secara sembunyi-sembunyi melirik jendela besar perpustakaan dan berharap sosok itu berdiri disana dan Kagami bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Atau mungkin mengajaknya ngobrol. Walau ia tidak tahu akan membicarakan apa.

"Kita istirahat dulu. Ini makanlah. Aku membelinya tadi sebelum datang kemari."

Nanami memberikan sepotong roti isi daging pada Kagami. Lelaki itu begitu senang. Bukan karena ia diberikan sepotong roti isi, melainkan karena orang yang memberikannya adalah sosok yang cukup berarti bagi lelaki itu.

"_Sumimasen_. Aku tahu porsi makanmu banyak, tapi aku hanya membeli satu." Ujar gadis itu.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu membelikan roti yang sesuai porsiku_. A-arigatou_." Kagami meruntuki dirinya. Dia terlihat memalukan! Berbicara tergagap didepan Harasawa Nanami. Disisi lain, Kagami juga senang karena gadis itu tahu dirinya, walau hanya tentang porsi makan Kagami yang tidak biasa.

"_Douita_." Gadis itu tersenyum. Jantung Kagami nyaris terlepas karena senyum simpul gadis itu. "Pelajarannya kita akhiri sampai disini. Tidak baik terus membuat otak bekerja. Istirahatlah sebentar sebelum pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Sampai jumpa besok." Nanami beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

"_Sumimasen_. I-ini..be-bentoku hari ini. _Sumimasen_."

Aomine menoleh kearah Sakurai yang menyodorkan kotak bekal dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Makanlah. Aku tidak berselera." Aomine mengembalikan kotak bekal itu pada Sakurai.

Wakamatsu yang duduk tepat didepannya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengernyit heran. "Dia benar-benar tidak waras.."

"Dai-chan! Ada apa denganmu?!" Momoi menganga lebar. "Tumben sekali kau tidak memakan bento buatan Sakurai-kun.." Momoi menyodorkan makananmya. "Atau mau buatanku?"

Aomine agak bergidik. "Tidak. Kau tahu, aku lebih memilih kelaparan daripada makan makanan buatanmu." Ujarnya sakarstik.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, memukul bahu Aomine. "Menyebalkan!"

Aomine kembali menatap pemandangan diluar kafetaria, tidak mengacuhkan omelan Momoi disampingnya.

Musim gugur. Kembali membawa ingatannya pada kenangan masa lalu. Aomine tersenyum simpul. Tertawa pada dirinya yang melakukan hal konyol di masa lalu.

Lelaki masih ingat jelas peristiwa yang memalukan itu. Semasa ia kecil, setiap musim panas, Aomine sering pergi ke hutan untuk menangkap kumbang atau hewan-hewan kecil khas musim panas lainnya. Karena terlalu larut dalam keasikannya menangkap kumbang-kumbang diatas pohon, ia tanpa sengaja menginjak sarang lebah hingga terjatuh membuat dirinya kejar-kejaran dengan sekoloni lebah. Karena terlalu lelah berlari, Aomine kecil memutuskan untuk menceburkan diri ke sebuah sungai untuk melindungi diri. Itu adalah musim panas terburuk baginya, membuatnya memiliki traumatis jika mendengar suara lebah. Bahkan jika melihat sarangnya saja, dia akan lari ketakutan.

Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Momoi, dan anggota kelas tiga bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi diwajah lelaki bersurai _darkblue_ itu. Aomine tersipu malu! ada semburat merah di pipinya. Sangat mengejutkan untuk mereka yang sudah lama mengenal lelaki itu.

Aomine yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh dan melihat ekspresi keterkejutan teman-temannya. "_Nani_?" tanyanya heran.

Momoi memegang kening Aomine. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau tadi tersipu.."

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku tersipu?" tanyanya balik. "Aku tidak terkena demam musim gugur." Aomine kembali melihat, namun kali ini dengan ekspresi terkejut.

_Itu pasti dia. Tidak salah lagi._ Sosok itu—seseorang yang ia rindukan dimasa lalu—muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Aomine mengamati sosok itu. Rambutnya panjang melebihi bahu, yang dijalin menyamping, gerak-geriknya tegas namun anggun, sosok itu tersenyum ramah dan mengobrol dengan beberapa orang disekitarnya.

Walau gadis itu—sosok yang ia rindukan dan perhatikan sejak tadi—telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas, perasaan Aomine samasekali tidak berubah. Bahkan rasa rindu itu semakin membeludak dalam dirinya. _Tidakakan aku biarkan ia pergi lagi. _Aomine harus mendapatkan penjelasan yang jelas. Alasan mengapa sosok itu memutuskan hubungan mereka dan hilang bak ditelan bumi.

Aomine tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kafetaria tanpa menghiraukan ekpresi tanda tanya dan panggilan teman-temannya.

"Momoi..." Gadis menoleh kearah Imayoshi. "Aku akan memberikan kartu nama seorang psikiater kalau kau ingin."

Momoi mengangguk linglung.

.

.

.

.

"Sekolah ini lebih besar dari yang kukira.."

"Tentu saja! Sekolah ini sangat hebat! Semua klubnya selalu mendapatkan prestasi, terutama klub memanah mereka. Setiap tahun, klub memanah Seirin dan Touou selalu mengadakan latihan tanding. Dikompetisi, klub kita selalu melawan mereka disetiap kejuaran final. Benar begitu, Harasawa-_senpai_?"

Nanami menoleh dan mengangguk. "Kuakui semua anggota mereka sangat tangguh. Karena itu, walau aku sudah tahun terakhir aku ingin ikut latihan tanding ini."

"Walau begitu, Harasawa-_senpai_ lebih tangguh daripada mereka. Hanya _senpai_ yang memampu mengalahkan mereka."

Nanami hanya tersenyum, menepuk pundak _kouhai_-nya. "Kau juga bisa seperti itu. Berlatihlah dan yakin pada dirimu."

Semua anggota klub memanah Seirin memasuki tempat latihan klub memanah Touou. Para _kouhai_ tahun pertama hanya terkesima melihat tempat latihan yang cukup luas dan perlatan yang lengkap, sedangkan para _senpai_ menyapa anggota klub memanah Touou.

"Lama tidak bertemu Nanami-san. Sayang sekali kau sudah memasuki tahun terakhir. Aku akan sangat sedih kehilangan lawan yang tangguh sepertimu." Sapa ketua klub memanah menjabat tangan Nanami.

"Kita bisa bertanding kapanpun kau mau. Aku samasekali tidak keberatan." Ujarnya sambil membalas jabat tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung bertanding?"

"Agresif seperti biasa, heh?" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Latihan tanding dimulai dengan pertandingan anggota tahun pertama, disusul tahun kedua, dan yang terakhir tahun ketiga. Walau hanya sekedar latihan, semuanya mengerahkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Termasuk Nanami.

"Akurasimu semakin tajam. Kau benar-benar luar biasa.."

Nanami menurunkan busurnya, menyeka keringat dengan handuk yang diberikan _kouhainya_, dan mengambil istirahat sejenak. "Kau juga. Entah kenapa aku jadi menyesal menyelesaikan _Gakuen_ lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya. Aku tidak yakin saat universitas nanti akan menemukan rival sehebat dirimu."

Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Selain buku, memanah adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Karena bagi Nanami, saat ia melepaskan sang anak panah menggunakan busur, rasa penat, kecewa, frustasi, dan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya akan hilang seiring dengan anak panah yang mengenai target.

Nanami bukan tipe orang yang membuka diri pada orang lain. Tidak mudah baginya menceritakan kisah kehidupannya pada orang lain. Menurutnya, kisah hidup adalah sebuah harta terpendam. Harta yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh sembarangan orang. Hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang boleh mengetahuinya. Jadi jika gadis itu merasa frustasi atau lelah karena kehidupan yang dijalaninya, ia akan melampiaskannya dengan memanah. Dengan begitu, perasaannya akan terasa lebih ringan.

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara gaduh dari pintu depan ruang latihan menarik perhatian semua orang. Nanami yang awalnya ingin melanjutkan memanah, malah membatalkan niatnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seseorang lelaki yang merupakan salahsatu siswa di Touou Gakuen—dilihat dari seragamnya—menerobos masuk tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menghadangnya. Beberapa dari mereka malah terpental hingga menabrak dinding. Aksi pemberontakan lelaki itu terhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik coklat Nanami. Ia sempat termenung. Lalu, tanpa diduga, lelaki itu menarik pergelangan Nanami.

"Kau.." ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Ikut denganku."

Lelaki itu kemudian menarik Nanami keluar gedung latihan. Meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya pada yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Nanami diam. Membiarkan lelaki didepannya itu terus menarik pergelangan tangannya yang dipastikan akan memerah karena lelaki itu lebih terlihat mencengkram daripada memegangnya. Ia memandangi punggung lebar lelaki itu. Tubuhnya tingga besar, berkulit gelap, dan surai _darkblue_ yang menari-nari karena tiupan angin.

Lelaki itu terus menariknya ke lantai atas. Mereka menaiki tangga setapak demi setapak sampai lelaki itu membuka—tepatnya menendang—pintu didepannya. Memperlihatkan langit biru cerah dan angin dingin musim gugur yang menyentuh kulitnya, membuat Nanami sedikit mengigil. Lelaki surai darkblue itu masih terus mencengkram tangannya dan melepaskan Nanami begitu saja hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar pembatas, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

Mata Nanami menatap manik lelaki itu. Sorot mata lelaki itu tajam, seperti ingin membaca pikirannya. Nafas gadis itu semakin tercekat saat lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Nanami mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini!" Teriak lelaki itu. "Kau mengakhiri hubungan ini begitu saja, kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak. Kenapa?!"

Nanami hanya membisu, masih syok karena teriakan frustasi yang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Ia hampir mengeluarkan suaranya saat lelaki didepannya tiba-tiba menarik dan mendekap tubuhnya erat. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan.

"Tolong...bisakah kau tidak menyiksaku seperti ini?"

Nanami membatu. Tidak menyangka akan dipeluk seperti itu. Dirasakannya telapak tangan yang besar mengelus puncak kepalanya dan mengecupnya sesekali. Ini sudah kelewatan. Nanami mendorong tubuh lelaki itu, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau.."Nanami mengeluarkan suara. "Siapa?"

Sekarang, giliran lelaki itu yang syok.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
